


Stop, Go, I Don't Know

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Past Cheating, The title refers to the red and green traffic lights which are both Anne and Anna's colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Attending the wedding of the ex who you still can't get over? Horrible decision.Then again, Anne is all for making horrible decisions and making a mess out of her own life.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Stop, Go, I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Time to clear out the random oneshots I did one or two months back, honestly Anne's and Anna's relationship is left to open discussion. They can be best friends down the line or dating, up to you guys really.

Anne smiled depreciatingly as she watched her ex-girlfriend walk down the aisle with her fiancée, no not _Anne's_ fiancée, her ex's fiancée. Anne felt that she had to stress that fact to herself, to remind herself that she didn't really deserve a girlfriend given how much she had fucked up with said ex-girlfriend, much less a wife. As the happy couple passed by her, her ex sent her a chilling look of disapproval that was similar to the one she saw before they broke up. Or more specifically, when Anne's ex broke up with her. It was yet again another reminder to the woman herself that _she_ was the one who ruined something that could have been the best thing in her life.

Anne was happy for the fiancée, who so happened to be her cousin. Jane was technically her second cousin, but in this day and age, who really cared about labels? Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to introduce Jane as her second cousin, people these days didn't have the time or patience to listen for more than ten seconds, might as well shorten it.

Her other cousin, Katherine, constantly asked Anne if she was really okay seeing Jane getting married to Catalina, who had dumped her years ago for something Anne had done. Anne would patiently reply back without fail that yes, she was okay with seeing the love of her life getting married to her cousin. She wasn't, but after purposely cheating on Catalina for months and being caught sleeping with her on-and-off one night stand, the most mature thing she could do was to accept that Catalina had finally found _true_ happiness with Jane and be happy for them.

Speaking of being happy for others, Anne struggled to keep a polite smile on her face as she watched Katherine interact with her current girlfriend, who just so happened to be the on-and-off one night stand she had years ago. Things were awkward between her and Catherine, who didn't know that her girlfriend was Anne's cousin. Anne was genuinely happy for Katherine, all she got from her was that her ex neglected her during their relationship which led to them breaking off.

The moment Anne found out that Catherine was Katherine's new girlfriend, she had warned her former one night stand that if she broke her cousin's heart, she would do everything she could to make Catherine's life miserable. Catherine reassured Anne that she wouldn't break Katherine's heart, and firmly informed Anne that she wouldn't sleep with her anymore. Anne agreed, she had accepted that she was a monster, but even _she_ had boundaries that she wouldn't cross.

However, being a monster didn't mean that Anne was immune to emotions, and once the vows were over, she holed herself up in a washroom cubicle and freely cried. She gave herself ten minutes to cry, then she would get blind drunk during the reception and probably sleep with one of the wedding guests that _wasn't_ Catherine. She had everything planned out, so when someone gently knocked on her door, she snapped back at them.

"Can't you hear that I'm having a moment?!"

"... May I join you? I... also need a moment but I don't want to occupy another stall and inconvenience others..." Anne scoffed, who the fuck did this chick thought she was? She obliged nonetheless, and allowed the person on the other side into her cubicle. The person who entered was a tall woman with tear-stained cheeks, her imposing frame doing nothing to reduce the vulnerability she allowed Anne to witness. "Danke..."

"Heh... wedding blues am I right? Let me guess, you dated Jane but broke up and now you're crying over how you missed the chance to be in Lina's shoes?"

"Actually... my ex's here as a guest, and Jane's my roommate. Well, former roommate since she moved out and all." The woman wryly chuckled to herself as she sniffled, tearing a piece of toilet paper to dab her eyes. Anne rolled her eyes, mimicking the woman's actions and blew her nose into the paper instead. "Who made a nice woman like you cry?"

"Oh please, I'm not a saint. I'm the fucking devil incarnate herself. I cheated on Lina with... _someone_ and the best part? I'm a fucking horrid girlfriend for being unable to open up to her." Anne decided to omit Catherine's name out, her gut feeling told her that the woman was better off not knowing Catherine's name. "Look, when you're an insecure bitch like me, you'll start thinking that your relationship is doomed to fail because she'll eventually leave you and you're better off creating reasons for her to _actually_ leave you. That way, at least you've already expected the heartbreak. Shit still hurts- why am I even telling you all this?"

"All I got is that you win hands down at being a fuck up."

"It's not a fucking competition, but I always come out top." Anne chuckled, starting to feel a bit better even though she was keenly aware of the fact that she cheated on Catalina with Catherine just to make herself feel more reassured was no way right. The woman cracked a smile, dark brown eyes glimmering with tears. "So what's your story? If you don't mind bitching to me 'bout it, that is."

"Okay well... I don't earn much, and I tried to work as hard as I could so that one day I could give my ex a more comfortable life in the future. She's a fucking romantic, even though she fails so hard at keeping it low-key. But... well, I ended up ignoring her for months, and she broke up with me over text. I don't blame her though, and honestly? Her breaking up with me over the one mode of communication that I def use is pretty sweet on her part."

"What are you, a masochist?! That's just... ew. God, why don't you try to win her back?"

"I mean... given that I'm financially unable to provide for her as well as her being with someone else who _truly_ treasures her? That's long out of the cards for me mate, but hey, you still win first prize for being a complete piece of shit." Anne barked out a laugh, the woman may not mean it, but she had a way of making Anne laugh even though a few minutes ago, all she wanted to do was to cry. "Anna von Kleve, second shittiest bitch in here."

"Anne Boleyn, resident cheater and insecure bitch who probs have a few screws loose." Anne chuckled, noticing that Anna was staring at her longer than it was considered normal. "Oh c'mon, I can be perfectly aware that I'm a fuck up while fucking things up."

"Not that... it's just... do you know Katherine Howard?"

"She's my cous- ohhhhhh. _Now_ it makes sense, she did say that you fucking neglected her."

"Kat once told me that you're protective as fuck when it comes to her."

"True, but it's hard not to punch you in the face when I hear that you're slightly less fucked up than me. That, and it's a shame to hit a pretty face."

"... You think I'm pretty?"

"Mmhm, though... I _am_ considering punching you right now as a way to punish myself for being such an insecure fuck up back then. Or we could just move to the bar and get plastered as fuck, your choice."

"Wouldn't it be weird if Kat sees her cousin trying to get sloshed with her ex?"

"Ha! Mate, try attending the wedding of your ex who you still can't get over who's getting married to your cousin while living with the knowledge that your other cousin is dating your ex-one night stand!"

"Mein gott, that's a huge oof there. Alright fine, getting piss drunk it is." Anna opened the door, gesturing to the exit mockingly. "Winning fuck ups go first."

"Fuck you Anna, we should have tea some time and be fuck ups together." Anna's lips quirked upwards as they left the washroom, with Anne smirking over her shoulder. "Or do you want to make it a tea-quila session?"

"You really are Jane's cousin, you're just as bad as her with the shitty puns."


End file.
